<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gymnase by larry_zain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874058">Gymnase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_zain/pseuds/larry_zain'>larry_zain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoyxBoy, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Styles - Freeform, bottomHarry, gymnase, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_zain/pseuds/larry_zain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Louis et Harry s'amusent la nuit dans un gymnase.</p><p>/!\ Présence de smut/scènes explicites et détaillées /!\</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gymnase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Harry.</span>
</p><p><em>« - Tu es certain que nous avons le droit d'être là ? </em>– je demande à Louis alors qu'il me traine par le bras à travers le parking du gymnase.<br/>
<em>- Je ne pense pas. </em>– il rigole. <em>Mais c'est tellement excitant que venir ici alors que nous n'avons pas vraiment le droit.</em><br/>
<em>- Si on se retrouve en prison, c'est de ta faute. </em>– je fais la moue. <br/>
<em>- On ne finira pas en prison si on ne se fait pas prendre et en plus on ne fait rien de mal vu que l'on ne rentre pas par effraction. </em>– il sort des clés de sa poche et les secoue devant mes yeux. <em>Je te signale que j'ai les clés.</em><br/>
<em>- Clés que tu as piqué au gardien. </em>– je souffle.<br/>
<em>- Il peut très bien me les avoir prêtés. </em>– il glousse.<br/>
<em>- Je ne te crois pas. »</em></p><p>Il hausse les épaules comme pour me montrer que quoique je dise, on va quand même rentrer dans le gymnase grâce aux clés du gardien. Il ouvre la porte tout en me tenant la main et une fois celle-ci est ouverte, il me fait venir avec lui à l'intérieur. Nous venons normalement ici pour nos entrainements et il y a toujours du monde, peut importe l'heure à laquelle nous venons dans la journée. Et c'est alors vraiment étrange de venir ici alors que tout est vide et qu'il n'y a aucuns bruits.</p><p>Nous traversons la grande salle, enfin Louis me pousse dans la salle et nous posons nos sacs contre le mur à l'entrée du terrain.</p><p><em>« - Harry ? </em>– il enlève sa veste et la met sur son sac.<br/>
<em>- Oui ? </em>– je fais le même chose avec mon gros pull.<br/>
<em>- On fait un jeu ? </em>– il sourit et vient mettre ses mains sur mes hanches. <br/>
<em>- Mmh... tu proposes quoi ? </em>– je souris à mon tour. <br/>
<em>- Le dernier nu a un gage. </em>– il rigole et s'éloigne un peu de moi. <br/>
<em>- Facile. </em>– je commence à me déshabiller mais je m'arrête vite quand Louis me fait non de la tête. <em>Quoi ?</em><br/>
<em>- Pas si vite mon amour. </em>– il me remet mon pantalon en place. <em>Même si je préfère faire le contraire... </em>– il me sourit. <em>Je vais t'apprendre à faire du volley et toi tu vas m'apprendre le basket, enfin pas vraiment apprendre. Juste les bases pour ne pas se ridiculiser mais tu vas vite comprendre. </em><br/>
<em>- Soit plus explicite, veux-tu. Je n'ai pas tout compris mis à part que l'un de nous deux va finir à poil</em>– je fonce les sourcils<em>. </em><br/>
<em>- Alors... Si je ne mets pas trois paniers de suite alors j'enlève un vêtement et si toi tu n'arrives pas à attraper le ballon trois fois de suite quand je te la lance, pareil tu enlèves un vêtement. On a trois essais à chaque fois, si on arrive une fois sur les trois, pareil on enlève un vêtement. C'est clair ? </em>– il croise ses bras sur son torse.<br/>
<em>- Très clair. Et attends-toi à perdre parce que je vais gagner. </em>– je lui fais un clin d'œil. <em>Et c'est quoi le gage ? </em><br/>
<em>- Pas de fellations pendant un mois.</em><br/>
<em>- Attends, on ne reçoit pas de fellations pendant un mois ou on ne fait pas de fellations pendant un mois ? </em>– je croise les bras contre mon torse. <em>Parce que tu sais très bien que...</em><br/>
- <em>Ou</em><em>i oui, tu prends autant de plaisir à en faire qu'à en recevoir.</em> – il lève les yeux au ciel. <em>Mais non, tu pourras en faire, m'en faire de préférence mais pas en recevoir.</em><br/>
<em>- D'accord, je suis partant ! »</em></p><p>Je cours à travers le gymnase pour aller chercher les ballons pendant que Louis installe le filet pour le volley. Je le rejoins quand tout est en place et je l'embrasse rapidement en lui donnant un ballon de volley et je cours pour aller en face de Louis, derrière le filet. Il me sourit avant de me donner quelques conseils sur comment je dois me position et comment utiliser mes mains pour bien attraper le ballon. Une fois que j'ai compris, je lui dis de me lancer le ballon. Il le fait rapidement que c'est avec surprise que j'arrive à lui relancer directement. Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'il rattrape le ballon entre ses mains, j'ai le droit à un <em>'c'est la chance de débutant ça' </em>avant qu'il ne relance le ballon. Le problème c'est que cette fois-ci je rate et un sourire vainqueur vient orner le visage de Louis. Je fais rouler le ballon sur le sol pour qu'il puisse me le relancer. Et encore une fois, il tombe par terre sans avoir la chance de le toucher. Je crie de frustration alors que je redonne le ballon, assez violemment, en direction de Louis qui ne perd pas son sourire.</p><p><em>« - Allez chéri, enlève un vêtement. </em>– il me regarde en croisant les bras avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. <br/>
<em>- Ne te réjouit pas trop vite Lou'. </em>– je lui dit en enlevant mes chaussettes. <em>Tu vas perdre et tu le sais. »</em></p><p>Il rigole <em>beaucoup </em>trop fort avant d'attraper le ballon de basket. Je le suis et nous nous installons devant le panier. Je lui montre à mon tour comment faire pour avoir toutes ses chances de mettre au moins un panier. Il envoie le ballon devant lui en fléchissant bien ses jambes, il respire un bon coup et le ballon atterrit directement dans le panier. Il lève son poing en l'air en signe de victoire et me tire la langue par la suite. Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que Louis reprend le ballon entre les mains. Il se concentre une nouvelle fois et lance le ballon qui traverse une nouvelle fois le filet du panier. Il ne jubile pas comme le premier panier mais il ne perd pas pour autant son sourire. Et pour son dernier essai, le ballon tombe encore une fois dans le panier.</p><p><em>« - Alors toujours aussi confiant mon amour ? </em>– il rigole avant de venir m'embrasser la joue.<br/>
<em>- C'est la chance de débutant ça. </em>– je rigole en reprenant ses mots. <em>Et oui, toujours aussi confiant. »</em></p><p>Louis lève les yeux en ciel avant de me faire signe de retourner sur le terrain le volley, que je puisse l'écraser à son propre jeu.</p><p>- - -</p><p><em>« - J'avais raison j'ai gagné ! </em>– je crie en courant à travers le gymnase ne portant rien d'autre qu'un boxer. <em>Plus de fellations pour toi mon chéri ! </em>– j'arrive devant Louis et l'embrasse rapidement.<br/>
<em>- Je pense que tu as gagné parce que tu es grand et que moi étant petit c'est certain que je n'arrive pas à mettre des paniers correctement.</em><br/>
<em>- Mauvais perdant. </em>– je lui tire la langue et repars en courant. <em>Je suis juste meilleur que toi ! »</em></p><p>J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que je sens des mains se poser sur mes hanches. Je m'arrête tout de suite, étant un peu essoufflé et je me retourne pour regarder Louis. Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration car Louis me pousse contre le mur à l'entrée du gymnase.</p><p><em>« - Putain... </em>– il se recule pour me regarder dans les yeux. <em>Te voir te déshabiller puis ce petit spectacle de toi courant à moitié nu m'a vraiment mais alors vraiment donné envie de toi. </em>– il colle son bassin nu contre le mien. <em>Je peux te faire l'amour Harry ?</em><br/>
<em>- Tu veux dire genre... ici ? </em>– je montre le gymnase des yeux. <br/>
<em>- Putain que oui. </em>– il m'embrasse. <em>Tu veux aussi ? </em><br/>
<em>- Je n'ai rien avec moi. </em>– je dis tristement.<br/>
<em>- Moi si ! </em>– il rigole.<em> J'avais déjà prévu le coup. »</em></p><p>Il se penche pour attraper son sac et en sortir une couverture, qu'il jette à nos pieds, mais aussi un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant. Louis ne perd pas son sourire alors qu'il installe la couverture sur le sol avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il me tend la main pour que je le rejoigne, ce que je fais une fois mon boxer enlevé. <br/>
Je ne perds par une seconde pour venir m'installer sur les cuisses de Louis tout en accaparant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Nous gémissons tous les deux en même temps lorsque Louis attrape nos deux sexes ensemble pour venir faire des mouvements. Je me détache de lui lorsque je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement. J'attrape alors le tube de lubrifiant et je le donne à Louis pour le montrer que je suis assez impatient. Il sourit face à mon geste avant d'arrêter ses mouvements, me permettant de me mettre sur les coudes et les genoux. <br/>
Louis s'installe derrière moi, ses fesses sur ses talons, et il vient embrasser mes fesses qu'il mord légèrement, ce qui me fait lâcher une sorte de grognement. Louis glousse contre mes fesses avant de passer une de ses mains dessus alors que l'autre s'occupe d'ouvrir le lubrifiant. Ses doigts quittent ma peau et je tourne la tête vers lui alors qu'il met sur lubrifiant sur ses doigts. <br/>
Etant <em>vraiment </em>impatient je gémis de manière exagérée en balançant mes fesses vers lui. Louis me sourit avant de me donner une petite claque sur ma fesse avec sa main non lubrifiée. Je couine à son geste et je frisonne quand un premier doigt de ses doigts lubrifiés entre en moi. Louis allonge son torse contre mon dos pour venir m'embrasser la peau alors que ses doigts font des merveilles pour me préparer. Quand un troisième et dernier doigt est en moi je me cambre sous la surprise. Ses lèvres ou bien sa langue, n'ont pas quitté une seule seconde ma peau depuis de longue minutes et je me sens divinement bien. Je gémis <em>trop </em>fort quand Louis touche du bout des doigts ma prostate mais je grogne de frustration quand je ne sens plus ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Je tourne la tête pour le regarder alors qu'il enfile le préservatif tout en me regardant dans les yeux. <br/>
Je me tourne pour pouvoir m'allonger sur le dos et Louis n'attend pas une seconde pour venir se positionner entre mes jambes. Ses fesses sont encore sur ses talons et il attrape mon bassin pour que mes fesses se retrouvent juste à la hauteur de son sexe. Ses mains continuent leur chemin pour arriver en bas de mon dos, mes jambes sont donc accrochées autour du corps de Louis tout en reposant sur ses cuisses. <br/>
D'une main il attrape son sexe pour venir à la rencontre de mes fesses, il se fait glisser sur ses genoux et j'avance mon bassin pour qu'il puisse entrer en moi. Je gémis en fermant les yeux alors que le sexe de Louis entre entièrement à l'intérieur de moi. Il lève un peu ses jambes, juste pour que ses fesses ne touchent plus ses talons afin de facilité ses mouvements de bassin. Je m'accroche à la couverture dessous moi parce que je n'ai aucune prise pour me tenir, ce qui me frustre un peu. Je ferme les yeux à cause du plaisir alors que les mouvements de bassin de Louis se font de plus en plus puissant. Il ne cesse de me complimenter, le souffle court mais il ne s'arrête pas. Je réouvre les yeux pour regarder Louis qui me regarde et j'essaye de lui sourire mais un coup de bassin plus violent que les autres me fait voir les étoiles et je ne fais que gémir. Le problème avec ses <em>putains de bons mouvements, </em>c'est que la couverture n'est pas si confortable qu'elle en a l'air et elle me brûle le dos à cause des frottements. Je grimace en me rendant compte que la douleur contre mon dos est plus importante que le plaisir que je ressens. </p><p><em>« - Lou' je... la couverture elle... </em>– je suis coupé dans ma phrase quand Louis touche ma prostate. <em>Stop... </em>– je grimasse de douleur. <br/>
<em>- Harry... </em>– Louis ralentit ses mouvements. <em>Tu... </em>– il voit que je grimasse. <em>Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chéri ? </em>– il arrête ses mouvements et attrape la base de son sexe pour sortir de moi.<br/>
<em>- La couverture me brûle le dos. </em>– je m'assoie en face de lui, toujours le sexe dur.<br/>
<em>- Oh... </em>– il se lève et me tend la main. <em>Viens, on va trouver un autre coin pour finir ce que nous avons commencé. »</em></p><p>Il m'envoie un clin d'œil alors que j'attrape sa main et il nous fait aller dans les vestiaires. Louis se tourne vers moi lorsque nous sommes à l'intérieur et il m'embrasse chastement les lèvres. Il regarde les alentours avant de lâcher mes mains pour aller vers le banc qui se trouve au centre de la pièce. Et Louis le déplace pour le mettre contre le mur. Il s'assoie en posant ses pieds par terre et son dos contre le mur derrière lui. Il me fait ensuite signe de venir vers lui, ce que je fais avec plaisir. Je m'assoie sur ses cuisses avant de venir l'embrasser à pleine bouche, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Je me lève légèrement de ses cuisses avant d'attraper son sexe et je m'assoie de nouveau sur lui pour retrouver son sexe à l'intérieur de moi.</p><p><em>« - Mieux ? </em>– Louis me chuchote à l'oreille alors que ses mains sont déjà sur mes hanches pour m'aider dans mes mouvements.<br/>
<em>- Tell... </em>– je gémis. <em>Putain oui tellement mieux. »</em></p><p>Louis rigole face à ma réaction mais je l'arrête en venant l'embrasser. Pendant quelques minutes seuls nos gémissements et nos bruits de baiser se font entendre et résonnent à travers la pièce vide. Mon corps commence à trembler, le bas de mon ventre se tord, l'orgasme est <em>très </em>près. Une de mes mains se perd dans les cheveux de Louis avec que l'autre attrape mon sexe pour me masturber, voulant atteindre l'orgasme très rapidement. Un long gémissement passe mes lèvres quand l'orgasme traverse mon corps et quand Louis s'amuse à morde mon cou. Je n'arrête pas pour autant mes mouvements, voulant que Louis jouisse aussi. Louis grogne contre mon oreille et une idée me vient en tête.</p><p><em>« - Lou'... </em>– je gémis contre ses lèvres. <em>Je veux que tu viennes sur mon visage. Ça fait longtemps que tu... </em>– j'arrête de bouger pour le regarder dans les yeux. <em>S'il te plait, viens sur mon visage.</em><br/>
<em>- H.... tu ne peux pas me dire ça alors que je suis dans cet état... </em>– il inspire une grande quantité d'air. <em>Tu vas... mon dieu... tu vas me faire jouir avant que tu n'obtiennes ce que tu désir. </em>– il glousse tout en essayant d'avoir une respiration presque normale.<br/>
<em>- Alors dépêche-toi de me satisfaire. »</em></p><p>Je me lève doucement de sur Louis pour venir me mettre à genoux devant lui. Il gémit en me voyant dans cette position tout en enlevant le préservatif encore sur son sexe. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux alors qu'il commence à se masturber à quelques centimètres de mon visage. J'ouvre un peu la bouche pour venir passer ma langue sur son sexe voulant le faire venir au plus vite. Il gémit alors que ses mouvements se font de plus en plus rapide et il ne tarde pas à jouir contre mon visage. Je gémis à cette sensation et Louis faire de même toujours en me regardant dans les yeux.</p><p><em>« - Putain Harry, c'était... </em>– il m'aide à venir sur ses cuisses. <em>Incroyable et je t'aime.</em><br/>
<em>- Je sais. </em>– je glousse. <em>Et je t'aime aussi mais là nous avons vraiment besoin d'une douche. </em>– je montre mon visage et nos ventres. <br/>
<em>- Tu as raison. </em>– il me repousse avant que nous mettre debout. <em>Fait chauffer l'eau de la douche, je vais chercher mon sac avec toutes nos affaires.</em><br/>
<em>- Tu veux que je mette chauffer que l'eau ? </em>– je lève les sourcils. <br/>
<em>- Après si quand j'arrive dans la douche, tu es déjà chaud comme il y a quelques minutes, je ne suis pas contre. </em>– il me fait un clin d'œil. <br/>
<em>- Oh mais t'inquiète pas amour, je le serrais. </em>– c'est à moi de lui faire un clin d'œil. <em>Et tu le serras aussi en me voyant. »</em></p><p>Il gémit à mes paroles et je lui tourne le dos pour aller dans une cabine de douche. L'eau met peu de temps à chauffer ici et j'ai juste le temps de me nettoyer grossièrement le visage avant que Louis ne revienne. Je lui faire signe de ne pas me rejoindre tout de suite, ce qui me vaut un grognement de sa part mais je dois quand même le chauffer un peu avant qu'il me rejoigne. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>